It is known to provide physical fitness training apparatus for exercise and body building. A wide variety of apparatus are known, including free weights and exercise machinery.
It is also known to provide, as a component of such prior art machinery, apparatus for exercising and developing the muscles of the chest known as the pectoralis major muscles (“pecs”) which extend from the centre of the chest outwardly to each shoulder, as shown in FIG. 1.
A common form of pec building apparatus is also depicted in FIG. 1. This equipment design requires the user to take a seated position between two elevated weight-bearing members. The user draws the weight-bearing members together along an arced path by contracting the pecs, and then releases the weight-bearing members by extending the pecs.
It would be desirable to have a system for developing the pecs which did not require a large, stationary piece of body-building equipment, but rather was lightweight, compact, portable and versatile to permit exercise of the pectoralis major muscle group in a more convenient manner. The fitness apparatus of the present invention achieves these objectives.